Regret
by kookookarli
Summary: One-Shot Arya and Eragon are both forced to take the throne, Arya needs a mate to rise, and Eragon needs a wife. R&R Arya POV! slight


**I wrote this in a matter of minutes, it kinda just came to me. I was looking though other fics on Inheritance Cycle on here, and this just kinda came through my mind so I wrote it down. **

**Disclaimer: I am not CP**

**Please Enjoy!**

* * *

APOV

I know I have feelings for Eragon. The war is over, there is no true reason separating us. I am now a dragon rider, when Eridor hatched for me Eragon and I were ecstatic. So there goes that excuse.

We both have the problem of putting our dragon's life before our loved ones. In that sense it is now fair. I am next on line for the elven throne. The people of Algaesia want Eragon to take up their

throne. Even if that doesn't work out for Eragon, he still has to be the leader of the riders. Both are important spots on the throne. There goes my excuse about me being royal and he not. Brom's his

father, so I there goes my other excuse of him being born a farm boy or being the son of Morzan. The loves just love Eragon, so I don't have the excuse of him not being accepted. I have none. I

have to face my feelings. Probably sooner than later too as I am expected to have chosen a mate before I become queen, and something tells me they will not hesitate to force me towards a mate. If

it's for the throne, they'll do it and most nothing will stop them. Oh, and Eragon has a fairly similar problem. They want him to marry so they will be able to have an heir to the throne; since Eragon is

immortal they will eventually want to switch rulers and what better person to switch to then Eragon's own son. Oh, and the people of Algaesia will not stop to think about his hid feelings, they will

force him into a marriage if necessary, and to them, this is necessary. We both have the same deal, find a person we want to take with us to the throne or it will be arranged, I will feel so bad for

Eragon if he get put into an arranged marriage. He deserves so much more than that. I want him to find someone he deems worthy enough to take to the throne. I want him to deem me worthy

enough. I want him to take me to the throne with him. Yes, I the elf who doesn't believe in marriage want to marry Eragon. I man decades younger than me. I know my mother will approve, meaning

the rest of Ellesmera will approve as well. I only know my mother will approve because she had been hinting at it more and more each day. For example just yesterday, "Arya, I know you aren't

exactly interested in taking the throne, and the fact that you have to find a mate even makes it that much more repulsive. You are going to have to do so, fairly soon as well. Pick someone who you

know you are able to get along with, someone who had been with you through thick and thin, also someone who loves you. Not someone you respects you, someone who loves you. Then you will

know who it is and something tells me the person you are thinking of right now is very capable of taking on a throne. I know you would've chosen Faolin if he was still with us today, but he isn't, pick

someone who makes you feel as Faolin did. I think you know who I am talking about, and if you want it, you have my approval." I knew at once that she knew that I had a love for Eragon, how, I

don't exactly know. I just now know that I have to somehow get him to take the throne with me, and in turn, I will have to take the throne with him. I will be Queen of the Elves, and Queen of

Algaesia, that is, if my plan worked. I have another teensy, weensy problem. Elves do not believe in marriage, and Eragon does. I am fully elven, Eragon isn't. Just little problems like that, these kinds

of problems usually end up being very big and annoying problems. You see, life just seems to see that way. Then there is that big problem which causes my plan to be practically impossible. Because

of current duties, neither Eragon nor I can leave our posts. I find this a problem, as I am not interested in confessing my love to Eragon through a dream stare. It wouldn't be the same, it wouldn't

feel the same, and it wouldn't feel right. Too much as if I'm not saying it directly to him, there would be too much of a barrier between us.

Two Weeks Later

That is the reason as to why I am sitting here, during my coronation ceremony, as well as being bound to who is now my mate. The elf's name is, Verinon, he is kind enough. He just doesn't really

seem to care enough to try to cut through my emotions, to try to find out what I really think and feel. Not as Eragon had. I can't believe that I couldn't face my fears to tell Eragon about my love

earlier. My courage just had to wait until it was no help at all. I couldn't believe it; Eragon always told me he saw me as brave. He wouldn't be thinking that now if he saw me here. I am barely

holding in my tears. I the elf, who has only cried three times in her life, was starting to cry at her own coronation ceremony. There was only one person who saw through my calm façade, and that

was my mother. She was looking at me as if to say sorry. Just last night she asked me who I really wanted to rule with, to take as my mate. I answered her honestly, I told her Eragon. She looked at

me and said, I knew it, Arya I truly did, and it is just all of the Elven rules. Rules that we have to follow, rules that most likely Eragon would've ignored. You really are meant to be together. When she

said that I took it to heart. She knew it too, it wasn't just me anymore it was me and my mother, and then of course there was Eragon, something deep down inside of me told me that her knew it

too. He meant that we were to be together. He had to have. I should have turned him down all of those times, if I didn't this wouldn't have happened.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Sorry for the spacing, I have had a lot of complaints about it, and I haven't figured out how to fix it. Sorry. Well, again, thanks for reading.**


End file.
